1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to self-capacitive touch panel technology, and more particularly to a self-capacitive touch sensing device, a positioning method of touch points, and a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of mobile phones and tablets, touch panels are adopted to replace conventional keyboards. As such, the capacitive panels have been widely adopted. The capacitive panels are pretty sensitive and are capable of multi-touch, which contribute to the user experience, especially for the applications such as games and digital images.
Currently, projective capacitive panels may include self-capacitive and mutual-capacitive type. The self-capacitive panels adopt ITO to produce vertical and horizontal electrode arrays on a surface of the glass. The vertical and horizontal electrodes respectively form capacitance, namely, the self-capacitive. When fingers touch the capacitive panels, the capacitance of the fingers may be overlapped on the capacitance of the panels, which increases the capacitance of the panels. However, the self-capacitive panels may have ghost point issue.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of one conventional self-capacitive touch sensing device (“device”). As shown, sensor pads are arranged in eight columns and eight rows, which totally sum up to 128 sensor pads. The device includes a glass substrate 1, column sensors (Y1-Y8), and row sensors (X1-X8). When points A and D are touched, row sensors (Y1-Y8), and column sensor (X1-X8). As shown, when two touch points (A, D) are touched, the row sensors (Y2, Y7) and the column sensors (X2, X7) respectively sense the two touch points. As the column sensors (Y1-Y8) and the row sensors (X1-X8) sense a column or a row at one time, in addition to touch points (A, D), also the touch points (B, C) are sensed. The coordinates of the four touch points are A (X2, Y2)-B (X7, Y2)-C (X2, Y7)-D (X7, Y7). Thus, in addition to touch points (A, D), it may be erroneously determined that the touch points (B, C) are touched. Under the circumstance, the touch points (B, C) are referred to as “ghost points.” On the contrary, while the touch points (B, C) are touched, the corresponding ghost points are touch points (A, D).
Thus, it is needed to provide an easy method to solve the above-mentioned problem.